IDate a Bad Boy
iDate a Bad Boy '''is the second iCarly movie after 'iGo to Japan '. it is the 15th- 16th icarly episode Plot Carly initially dislikes bad boy Griffin, who stole Spencer's bike. Then, a short span time, she grows to like him and kisses him. After Spencer walks in on them kissing, he attempts to ground her. Carly deceives Spencer and tries to see Griffin at any time possible. Soon, he would give his blessing for them to see each other. Meanwhile, Sam asks Freddie to make a website for her, which he does, but when she becomes too demanding, he rips up the contract they make. Sam sells the website and makes $1,000 leaving Freddie with a measly 10 percent of her earnings ( had he kept the contract, he would've gotten half the profit ). Griffin invites Carly to his house, and she is shocked to learn that he collects and obsesses over PeeWee Babies ( a parody of Beanie Babies ). She tries, but is unsuccessful to break him from his habit. When she attempt to accept his weird hobby, she ends up laughing about it with Sam, which he overhears. He asks if she wants to break up, and she is unable to respond ( she's distracted by imaginary PeeWee Babies revolving around him in her thoughts ) so he leaves. Secret * Cosgrove kissed actor Drew Roy "a billion" times. Notes *Be warned--plot and scenes happen too fast. *The "Bad Boy" theme was also used in the Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Bad Boy". *First time that the "main" character chooses her date. *This episode has two different subplots excluding Carly. *Goof: There is a scene transition in the second part of this movie where Bushwell Plaza is shown, the clock tower reading 8:10 (pm, because of the night sky); but in the following scene Spencer asks Sam if she wants to eat lunch, completely disregarding that it is nighttime. Quotes '''Carly:Spencer Are you folding that laundry or assaulting it? Griffin: I didn't steal it. Just took it for a little joy ride. Spencer: Well, what about my joy?! Carly: Yeah, look what you made him do to our laundry! I'm gonna have to refold most of that! Griffin: Carly If I go to your apartment, your brother's gonna taze me or something. Sam: Nah, I´ve been tazed...It's not so bad. a dreamy look It's actually kind of a rush... Carly: Griffin Why don't you steal something and go, "Duhh, I stole something"? Spencer: I may be an idiot...but I'm not stupid. is telling Sam about Griffin's collection of Pee Wee Babies Carly: Well, it's not all bad. One of them's a tiger. Tigers are tough, right? Sam: Well did it have razor sharp claws and fangs? Carly: No, it had a cape. Sam: Oh... Carly: And a purple top hat! Sam: OH! reveals to Sam that Griffin collects Pee Wee Babies and Freddie walks in Carly: Freddie, I need your opinion on something. Sam: And if you can, try not to make it stupid. Freddie: Sam a look and looks back to Carly What's up? Carly: What would you think of someone who collects Pee Wee babies? Freddie: Well that depends. How old is she? Carly: AW MAN!!! Freddie: What? Carly: SHE?! Why'd you have to say "she"?! Carly: Peter the penguin I know how to get the dirt off your beak. moves drill towards Peter's face Griffin: I'm back! Carly: Nothing! lowers drill View Gallery for this episode here 215 Category:Season 2 Category:Movies Category:Pairings